


Habeas Corpus

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [33]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Episode 3, Gen, It's just Ash thinking, Prison, honestly nothing happens in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Habeas corpus. Noun. Any of several common-law writs issued to bring a party before a court or judge; especially : a writ for inquiring into the lawfulness of the restraint of a person who is imprisoned or detained in another's custody.I won't be able to get out of being framed by habeas corpus, Ash grumbled in his head, glancing around as Max, his cellmate, talked. Then, a large figure walked to their table and sat down, leering at Ash.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 3





	Habeas Corpus

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much! I'm reading the manga currently and will rewatch the anime soon. I will always lie to myself about Ash. :)

He knew that he was prettier than other people. He knew that since he was seven. But, every awful experience sharpened Ash's mind and made him perceive the thoughts of others with more ease, especially the lewd and malicious.

I won't be able to get out of being framed by habeas corpus, Ash grumbled in his head, glancing around as Max, his cellmate, talked. Then, a large figure walked to their table and sat down, leering at Ash.

Garvey, as Max called him, was definitely coming onto him. Greasy prick, Ash thought as Garvey talked at him. He watched the larger man carefully, staying silent. 

"Come on. Let's be friends," he said as his gross paw rested on top of his right hand. His face twitched and he threw his lunch tray at him. Ash stood on the table and kicked the meathead in said head, watching with sick satisfaction as Garvey's head cracked upwards, a yell of pain coming from him. Perfect, he smirked, before tuning into the commotion around him. 

Guards suddenly surrounded him, holding him roughly. "Let go of me, you bastard!" Ash yelled, resisting until he was pulled into a solitary confinement cell. 

One yelled, "You've got three days in here to cool your heels!" But, he was not listening anymore. 

He needed to get a message to Eiji, but how? Then, a horrible idea sprouted in his head. Lovely, he thought, hitting the back of his head with the wall behind him. 

In three days.


End file.
